Miter Peakle
Email: terror405@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Long Brown Height: 5’6” Weight: 140 lbs. Age: '''17 '''Place of Origin: Andoran/Cairhienin Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Miter Peakle is the son of an Andoran nobleman, Tharer, who was High Seat of House Peakle. House Peakle no longer exists and Miter is the last in that line. His mother, Eriarane, was Cairhienin. She was ill for most of her life and died when Miter was five years old. Tharer was a greedy old miser but it is to his credit that he moved to Cairhien to support Eriarane's distraught family. Thus it was that Miter was raised in a small house in the city of the rising sun. His father sold his estates and kept all the money spending little. Tharer died when Miter was nine and his wealth passed onto Eriarane's brother Polre for safekeeping until such a time as Miter could inherit it. Polre used the money to found a business which traded in jewellery for the wealthy. Miter accompanied his uncle on his errands throughout the day. In this way he learned the arts of mercantile and also had some experience in the Game of Houses, a result of Polre's dealings with nobility. Miter did not recieve a formal education as his miser father was unwilling to pay for schooling. He has had some training in the use of cudgels from the merchant guards that accompanied them on their travels. He is adept at using daggers and small knives because his grandfather on his mother's side had been an assasin for one of the Houses before he had been crippled from a fall off a building during a mission. As Miter aged he began going on trading expeditions without his uncle and because of his cunning and natural business skills he became known in some quarters as the Fox. It was on a trip to Tar Valon that Miter first encountered Warders. He was instantly impressed by their deadly grace and a desire was born in him to train under those mighty warriors. He dismissed these thoughts and began the journey back to Cairhien. He did not realise that the Pattern was furiously weaving his destiny. Upon his return, Miter was astonished to find that his aged grandmother had been busy while he was away. She had found for him a suitor called Asriella. After his initial shock, Miter decided that it might not be such a bad idea to settle down a little. He had recently begun flirting with the various girls he met on his travels but he resigned himself to the fact that his grandmother would not rest until she had found his match. He began courting Asriella but it was not long before it came out that she was a Wilder and she was hurried off to the Tower. Miter followed shortly afterward but when he reached Tar Valon he learned that Asriella had already run away. Rather than returning to Cairhien, Miter resolved to become a Warder as he had dreamed and applied for training. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios